


Exile

by petrichxrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Sad Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichxrs/pseuds/petrichxrs
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has loved Hinata Shoyou since the first day they met each other but sometimes loving someone is not enough and Kageyama only realizes this when it's already too late
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i dont even know why i wrote this but i was talking to a friend ab kagehina and i had this idea but english is not my first language and ive never been good at writing so here we have this mess lmao hope it makes y'all sad

Despite what other people may have thought, Kageyama was not dumb neither was he oblivious. He recognized how Hinata looked at him, knew that he looked at Kageyama as if he had plucked out all the stars in the entire galaxy for him even though all Kageyama had done was toss him a ball. Despite their initial differences, Kageyama and Hinata had settled into an easygoing friendship, full of love and admiration for each other although they would rather die than say that out loud. 

Kageyama noticed when things started changing between them, noticed when Hinata's hands lingered a bit longer than necessary, noticed the way his eyes shone way too brightly when he looked at Kageyama. Although he was a social butterfly and his smiles lightened up the entire room, there were times when he smiled these small bright smiles which he had reserved for Kageyama only, his eyes full of awe and admiration and maybe something else... maybe something like love. 

Kageyama knew he was screwed when he first saw Hinata fly across the court, his movements swift and smooth and so finessed. Kageyama was not familiar with the overwhelming, overbearing feeling in his chest whenever he looked at Hinata. However, he was smart enough to recognize this feeling for what it was : adoration. Something akin to love. 

Despite knowing that Hinata felt the same way about him, Kageyama never made a move. He was too afraid, afraid that this new development in their relationship would somehow interfere with their volleyball abilities and change the way they moved so smoothly and gracefully together on the court. He had come to rely on Hinata and he was terrified that one wrong move and Hinata would be snatched away from him. So he never said anything, never returned the glances Hinata gave him and never lingered around Hinata for more than absolutely necessary. He would see the look in Hinata's eyes whenever he turned away from him, a look of pain and longing and Kageyama knew exactly what Hinata was feeling, because he felt it too. Kageyama and Hinata tiptoed around each other for three years, Hinata eventually coming to the (absolutely wrong) conclusion that Kageyama was simply not interested in him even though it was so far from the truth. 

Despite all this, their friendship was not affected at all and they stayed the same they always had, teasing each other and laughing together and cherishing every single moment because they knew it wouldn't last forever. 

Goodbye came sooner than expected. Hinata told him he was going off to brazil for the next few years and while Kageyama was devastated inside he still put on a smile and reminded Hinata to "text and call me you dumbass!" and Hinata waved him goodbye at the airport, a huge smile on his face that looked out of place with the tears sliding down his cheeks. The moment he turned away, Kageyama broke out into a sob and regretted how he had passed up the multiple opportunities to make Hinata his and how now that Hinata was finally gone, away from him.. on the other side of the world, he missed his larger than life presence more so than usual.

Hinata kept his promise and texted Kageyama every single day, small and mundane things that weren't even important but made Kageyama feel warm because Hinata had thought of him. Had thought of Kageyama even though there were so many other things he was busy with. 

While in the Schweiden Adlers, Kageyama learnt that despite all these years, he was still undoubtedly, very much in love with a certain Hinata Shoyou and would love to give him the world if Hinata allowed him. He made a concise decision to confess how he felt when Hinata came back because he would explode with all the love he had for him if he didn't say it out loud. 

The day finally came. Hinata had returned to Japan a while ago and was immediately recruited in the V league division 1 team : the Msby Black Jackals after the tryouts. Today was the day the Black Jackals would be playing the Schweiden Adlers, a match in their hometown of Sendai.

Kageyama buzzed with a new-found energy. While he was excited to be playing against one of the strongest teams in the v league, he was somehow more excited to finally meet up with his best friend, finally confess how he felt and finally get to have Hinata in his arms after pining for all these years. 

That dream was abruptly cut short when he rounded the corner to the bathroom and heard a very familiar laugh. He watched as Atsumu Miya, setter of the Msby Black Jackals, pinned Hinata to the wall with both arms on either side of him and Hinata did nothing to push him away, instead leaning forward to rest his head in the crook of Atsumu's neck. Atsumu lifted one hand and tangled it in Hinata's hair, Hinata instantaneously leaning into it as if it was second nature to him. He smiled at Atsumu, looked at him the same way he had once looked at Kageyama. Hinata tilted his head up while Atsumu leaned down and- no. Kageyama was not going to allow himself to witness this. He was not going to allow himself to break his heart all over again. So he did what was the only logical option.  
He coughed loudly.

Atsumu and Hinata turned around simultaneously. Atsumu smiled, his grin as smug as it always had been.  
"Oh hey there Tobio-kun. Didn't see ya at all. How ya doin'?"  
He nodded  
"Hey Miya-san."  
Hinata grinned at Kageyama, huge and wide and it took Kageyama's breath away and he felt his previously broken heart break a little more.  
"KAGEYAMAAAAAA" was all the warning he got before he found himself with a handful of Hinata Shoyou.  
"Y-you DUMBASS WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF ME" he shouted but Hinata just clung tighter

Atsumu just stood to the side, watching their antics with a amused smirk on his face. Hinata finally released him and went back to his place by Atsumu's side. _By Atsumu's side_. 

"You see Atsumu-san nowadays you can't even hug your best friend of many years without getting yelled at" Hinata pouted and God. His lips. Kageyama had been thinking of kissing them since their first year. he cleared his thoughts, careful to not show how he was feeling on his face.  
"You literally jumped at me boke what if I'd fallen?" Kageyama glared  
"You wouldn't have let me fall" Hinata said matter-of-factly, his tone leaving no room for arguments. Kageyama's heart seemed to shatter even more when he realized that Hinata still trusted him the same, one hundred percent and without a single doubt, even after all these years.

"Yer lucky to be getting a hug from THE Shou-kun ya know Tobio-kun? Ya should be honoured" Atsumu drawled, his Kansai accent still the same, even after living all these years in Tokyo.  
Kageyama watched as Hinata flushed slightly, lightly knocking his hand against Atsumu's elbow and looking up at him with that expression. 

Neither Hinata nor Atsumu had said anything about their relationship but it was painfully obvious to any bystander that they were clearly more than friends. Kageyama could tell from the way Atsumu's hand had found Hinata's, their fingers tightly intertwined, their smiles equally wide and adoring, forgetting that anyone else except them existed. 

Hinata looked so happy and wasn't that what Kageyama had always wanted? For his ray of sunshine to be always happy, but Kageyama had hoped that he would be the one to make Hinata happy and not someone else.

He told them that they would win the match today and the pair accepted his challenge easily. He smiled (or what he hoped was smiled) at them and turned around to go back to the locker room, his footsteps heavy but his heart heavier. He couldn't help the tears that slid down his face and locked himself into the bathroom, his mouth open in a silent scream of agony. 

Hours later with the score at 3-1 in favour of the Black Jackals, the Schweiden Adlers lost and even though there was pain and sadness at having lost the match, Kageyama couldn't help but feel he'd lost something more as he watched Atsumu Miya sweep Hinata off of his feet, with Hinata's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as they kissed right there on the center court for the whole world to see. He turned away instantly, finally accepting his defeat, understanding that he was too late and Hinata had found someone better... someone who had not made him wait like Kageyama had. Accepting it didn't mean it hurt any less, because the one person he'd loved forever was now pursuing forever with someone else, someone who wasn't Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was fun


End file.
